Crazy
by malfoysminx
Summary: Sequel to 'Fireworks' - Harry was going crazy, there was no other explanation for it. He was dreaming about Malfoy, AGAIN. Contains more parseltongue and more kissing. dm/hp drarry slash.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JK.

Warning: Contains SLASH.

**Crazy**

Harry was dreaming again. He knew this for several reasons.

Firstly, he appeared to be reclining on a hot pink lilo somewhere in the middle of the Hogwarts lake and he was pretty certain that was not something he was likely to do when awake.

Secondly, the sun was beaming down on him, keeping him toasty warm in his swimming trunks – another unlikely event since for the last month or so it had been snowing almost constantly.

Finally, just in case he was in any doubt as to his state of wakefulness, Harry was with Draco Malfoy. And Malfoy was _smiling_ at him. And not in an 'I'm about to hex you so hard you'll never walk again' sort of way. He was smiling at Harry in an 'I'm about to _kiss_ you so hard you'll never walk again' sort of way.

So, Harry was definitely dreaming. None of it was real and therefore the fact that maybe he wanted Malfoy to kiss him wasn't real either. Which made it all ok... Right?

He watched, his eyes hooded, as dream!Malfoy leaned over from the adjacent (lime green) lilo, lowering his head until his lips brushed over Harry's. This was what he had been waiting for. Harry moaned, immediately reaching up to tangle his fingers in Malfoy's hair, pulling the Slytherin closer in order to deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately, Harry's sudden movement seemed to unbalance the pair of them, sending them both crashing into the ice cold water of the lake...

Harry sat up with a start, blinking water out of his eyes. What the hell had just happened? Blearily he looked up to see Ron standing over his bed, a suspiciously empty cup in his hand.

"Sorry, mate."

Harry glared. Ron didn't look very sorry.

"It's time for classes. You've already missed breakfast and we couldn't wake you."

Hermione piped up from behind Ron. She at least looked somewhat apologetic.

"Fine, I'm up." Harry mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face to brush away the remaining droplets of water.

"We'll wait for you downstairs." Hermione responded, reaching for Ron's hand and leading him out of the room.

^v^

It wasn't until that night, as Harry lay in bed trying to sleep, that he allowed himself to remember his dream. The memory was a little hazy and the circumstances had been forgotten, but the kiss, though frustratingly short, was as vivid as if it were a memory of a real event.

The recollection brought back a host of other memories that Harry had tried his hardest to forget. Other dreams came back to haunt him, each as fuzzy as the last, save for the moment when he found himself locked in a steamy embrace with Draco Malfoy.

With every night that passed it got harder and harder to ignore. He wasn't surprised he had overslept that morning, after tossing and turning for hours the night before trying to erase the imagined feel of Malfoy's lips from his brain. He was going slowly crazy, there was no other explanation for it.

Without letting himself think too carefully about what he was doing, Harry dug out the marauders map, searching for Malfoy's dot. When Harry located him, patrolling a third floor corridor, Harry paused only to check that he could leave undetected before donning his invisibility cloak and slipping out of the door.

Checking the map again only to ensure that his path down to the floor below was free of staff or prefects, Harry set off. Rushing down the stairs and along corridors, Harry didn't stop until, whipping round the final corner, he almost collided with the person he had been seeking.

"Who's there?" Malfoy's wand was out and pointing in his vague direction.

Quickly making his decision, Harry yanked off the cloak.

"I should have known." Malfoy rolled his eyes, though he dropped his wand. "What do you want, Potter? Or did you just feel the need to get some points deducted?"

When Harry said nothing, suddenly unsure what exactly it was that he wanted from the other boy, Malfoy made to walk around him and continue on his way. Instinctively, Harry moved to block the Slytherin's path.

"What have you done to me, Malfoy?" Harry bit out suddenly, before the blond could speak.

"I haven't done anything to you, Potter. Now kindly let me pass if you don't want to be hexed into next week."

Malfoy tapped his wand impatiently against his leg and Harry knew that if he pushed the other boy any further, he wouldn't hesitate to use it. But this had gone on too long. With seeker fast reflexes, Harry pinned Malfoy to the wall, trapping his wand arm against the stone before the Slytherin could try and use it.

Unfortunately, the new position also brought them into close contact, as Harry held Malfoy bodily against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. Perhaps he had. Surely it was the only way to explain the dreams.

"You're driving me crazy." Harry whispered, closing his eyes before they could fasten on Malfoy's lips and start giving him ideas.

"_I'm_ driving you crazy?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "What could I possibly be doing to drive _you_ crazy?"

"You're..."

Harry wet his lips, still refusing to open his eyes. It was, perhaps, due to his lack of sight enhancing his hearing that he caught the sound of Malfoy's almost silent moan. Harry's eyes flew open to lock on the Slytherin's.

There was a burning intensity in the silver-grey orbs that almost took Harry's breath away and for just a second, he could have sworn he saw the glint of a firework exploding in their midst.

Tearing his eyes away from Malfoy's, Harry dropped his gaze, only to find his eyes caught by a glimpse of the snake pendant hanging around Malfoy's neck. Suddenly, memories came flooding back. The deserted corridor, the fireworks, the _kisses_...

"Malfoy..." He hissed, his eyes still on the snake as he felt Malfoy shudder against him.

"Don't stop." Malfoy's whisper was so low that Harry almost missed it.

Raising his eyes back up to meet Malfoy's, Harry spoke again. Sober this time, he was able to concentrate enough to speak parseltongue without staring directly at the silver snake.

"I remember it, Malfoy. I remember it all. I remember the way you looked at me, the way your breathing hitched when I spoke to you like this, the way your lips felt against mine when you kissed me..."

Malfoy's eyes had drifted shut, even as his body seemed to arch closer to Harry's with every word.

"You think _I'm_ driving _you_ crazy?" Malfoy's voice was hoarse.

"You are, Malfoy." Harry replied in English, leaning his forehead against the Slytherin's. "I'd forgotten everything. When I woke up alone, I didn't even know I'd seen you that night. But I dreamed about you. Every damn night for the last month I've dreamed about you, dreamed about kissing you... Why did you leave me?"

"You were drunk, Potter..."

"So were you." Harry cut in.

"Yes." Malfoy acknowledged. "I think we must have fallen asleep. I remember... well, you know, but the next thing I knew I was waking up with the mother of all hangovers and my head on your shoulder. I didn't really fancy hanging around to see if you were still feeling as amorous when you were sober, so I left."

Malfoy shrugged and Harry felt rather than saw the movement. They were silent after that, their thoughts too full for speech.

It was Malfoy who finally broke the silence. "Say something else..."

"Something else." Harry replied wryly.

"Potter..."

Harry cut him off, slipping easily into parseltongue, his gaze focussed on the silver snake around Malfoy's neck.

"What do you want me to say, Malfoy? Do you want me to tell you how much I want you? How I've not been able to think of anyone _but_ you for weeks? How badly I want to kiss you right now?"

Malfoy whimpered and Harry couldn't hold back any longer. Thrusting his hand into Malfoy's hair, he captured the Slytherin's mouth with his own.

The dreams, the newly awakened memories... nothing even came close to the reality of kissing Malfoy. When Harry moved to pull back, Malfoy's arms snaked around his neck holding him still.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

The words, whispered against his lips, were almost more than he could bear. With a savage groan, Harry hauled the Slytherin even closer. Twisting his head, he kissed Malfoy again, plunging his tongue between the other boy's lips and kissing him with everything he had.

It was like heaven and hell and everything in between. Like a million fireworks exploding all at once. Like coming home. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe they both were. Harry didn't care, just so long as Malfoy's mouth stayed locked on his.

It was a long time before they drew apart and even then Harry's lips remained affixed to Malfoy's skin, peppering kisses across his jaw and down the smooth column of his throat.

"This is crazy." Malfoy's voice broke as Harry bit lightly at the blond's neck.

"Crazy." Harry echoed, working his way back up to capture Malfoy's lips in another heart-stopping kiss.

This time when they parted, Harry stopped to catch his breath, resting his head against Malfoy's shoulder.

Unable to resist, he hissed quietly into Malfoy's ear, relishing the feel of the other boy shuddering against him.

"You really like that, huh?"

"Yes, Potter, I like it. Or was my sucking your face too subtle for you?"

Harry tried to muffle his laughter in Malfoy's neck, but he knew the Slytherin could feel it.

"Crazy." Malfoy repeated, reaching up to stroke Harry's hair almost tenderly.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." Harry grinned.

"Shut up, Potter."

"You sure that's what you want," Harry switched to parseltongue, "Malfoy...?"

Malfoy's moan of pleasure was cut off by Harry's lips on his once more.

"I have to finish my patrol." Malfoy said when they finally drew apart once more.

"Meet me after?"

Malfoy nodded quickly. "I'll be back here in twenty minutes."

"Make it fifteen." Harry grinned dropping one last kiss on Malfoy's lips before stepping back and disappearing beneath his cloak.

Harry watched as Malfoy rushed off, waiting until the other boy reached the corner before calling after him in parseltongue. "Hurry back."

Malfoy skidded to a halt, spinning round to stare down the corridor towards the spot where he had last seen Harry. He grinned suddenly, almost taking Harry's breath away, before blowing him a kiss and disappearing around the corner.

Harry collapsed back against the wall he had so recently had Malfoy pinned to. The last thing he had been expecting when he left his bed was to have his dreams made reality. Though, it was nice, at least, to know he was not going crazy.

His thoughts drifted back to the way Malfoy had looked, all flushed and panting in his arms and he couldn't keep from smiling at the memory. He was beginning to think this was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

Malfoy was back in less than ten. And as Harry grabbed him, slamming him against the wall and ravishing the blond senseless, Harry had to admit that maybe, just maybe, he was a little crazy after all.


End file.
